


In the Line of Duty

by Trialia



Category: Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Gen, M/M, Timeline: Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trialia/pseuds/Trialia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All Advisories die in the line of duty. It's within the job description; we accept it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Line of Duty

It's a warm summer morning when she hears about Carl. The universe never quite seems to cooperate on occasions like this; she remembers how it poured with rain on the day Kit got married.

Inanely, she wonders if it will be sunny for the next wizard lost.

Someone dies every day, however they try to prevent it; the planetary climate can't be pleasant everywhere, all the time. She knows that. She can't remember the weather on the day her mother died, though so many things about it are etched, painfully clear, in her memory. Maybe it's better that way.

The thought abandons her when she sees the frozen look on Tom's face. She can only hug him, and say nothing.

What's done is done, and this one can't be patched.

 _Timeheart,_ she thinks.

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written November 24, 2008, prior to publication of "Wizards at War". Somehow I overlooked posting it almost anywhere but my own archive, until now. Beta-read by [VR Trakowski](http://lightinthemirror.com); summary quote from series canon.


End file.
